


Cameraman

by reeby10



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Filming, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Smut, Porn, Porn Star Clint Barton, drive by cameo by Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright, everyone,” the director said, looking slowly around the room. “Our actor is… indisposed at the moment and unless we can come up with someone in the next fifteen minutes today is-”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cameraman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ereshai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/gifts).



> Sometime a few months ago I asked for prompts on tumblr. I wrote a couple of them and they've been languishing in my files waiting to be edited since then. Oops.
> 
> This fic is for ereshai, who asked for "MCU (I love C/C, but any pairing you want, really), and this AU - Wait, I’m just the cameraman, I can’t fill in for the missing porn star on this set, wait a second no you don’t understa-"

Phil adjusted his camera again just because he had nothing better to do. The shoot was supposed to have started almost half an hour ago, but apparently so far one of the actors was a no show. Actors were sometimes late to set, but he didn’t think any of them had ever just not shown up like this as far as he’d seen. And the director apparently couldn’t even get ahold of the guy, or any replacement judging by the shouting coming from the office.

At least the actor who was there was hot, though that wasn’t really surprising for a porn actor. They tended to be uberly attractive in an unattainable kind of way, but this guy just somehow hit all of Phil’s buttons. He’d been looking forward to getting started with the shoot, at least then he’d have an excuse for staring, unlike now when it would probably be a little creepy seeing as the guy was chatting with the hot (and very female, so the guy probably wasn’t even gay) red-headed makeup artist.

Phil was broken away from his totally not creepy, not staring thing by the director, a big scary looking guy with an eye patch, stomping into the room. Everyone else froze, waiting to see if he’d found a replacement or if the shoot was cancelled for the day.

“Alright, everyone,” the director said, looking slowly around the room. “Our actor is… indisposed at the moment and unless we can come up with someone in the next fifteen minutes today is-”

He cut off suddenly as his eyes alighted on Phil, a slow smile building up that made Phil want to run for the hills because there was no way that look meant anything good. It was a look that spelled certain doom, and Phil felt himself unconsciously inching away.

“Never mind, we’ve got our actor.”

The others made confused noises, voices jumbling as they asked what was going on, but Phil had a sinking feeling he knew exactly what the director meant and he didn’t like the idea one bit. He was proven right a moment later when the director grabbed him and pushed him toward the bed set up, telling him to strip.

“What? Me? No, I’m not- what?” he stammered, trying to pull himself away from the surprisingly strong grip. The director merely glared at him, making him wilt a little. “I’m just the cameraman!”

“And today you’re going to be an actor,” the director said a little mockingly. “Now strip.”

Phil opened his mouth to say something, he wasn’t really sure what since so far he’d been ignored, but the other actor, the real actor, came up and smiled at him. The smile was unfairly distracting and he didn’t even notice when the director backed off, smug grin creeping at the corners of his mouth.

“You don’t wanna act with me?” the guy asked. He fake pouted, then gave an exaggerated wink. “I’ll make it real good, I promise.”

“Yes,” Phil breathed out before he could stop himself. He was only human after all, and the guy was smoking hot. “I mean, no! I’m just a cameraman.”

“Cameraman, shmamera man,” the guy said, shrugging carelessly. Phil could see the makeup artist roll her eyes in the background, but he was too distracted to pay much attention to her. “It’s just the one scene and it pays good, I swear. One and done, that’s it.”

Phil felt a little like the guy was flirting with him, but it was done so poorly and awkwardly he really wasn’t sure. But it was kind of cute that the guy seemed so interested in having him fill in, in more ways than one. It could be that he just really wanted a full day’s pay, but there was something that made Phil think it was more than that. Or could be more than that.

“Fine,” Phil sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. This mess was giving him a headache.

“Great!” the guy exclaimed, a goofy smile overcoming his face. It was so adorably out of place on a porn set that Phil couldn’t help but smile in return. “I’m Clint, by the way. We’re gonna have some fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
